Field of Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system, and particularly relates to a navigation system and method thereof for a pedestrian.
Description of Related Art
At early stage, Global Positioning System (GPS) was applied in the area of navigation for transportation means such as airplanes, motor vehicles and motorcycles. Recently, the GPS function has been integrated into a pedestrian navigation system to guide pedestrians to meet the navigation requirement for pedestrians because of the progress of the communication technology.
In a typical wristband type or a belt type wearable apparatus, feedback apparatus is surrounded disposed in the wristband or the belt type. The wearable apparatus communicates with a portable device through a wireless communication apparatus, such as a Bluetooth device. When the portable device get the navigation information from its GPS device, the navigation information is transmitted to the feedback apparatus disposed in the wristband or the belt type through the portable apparatus. Then, the feedback apparatus indicates the user to turn by a vibration signal, a voice signal or other promotion signal. However, in the above navigation technology, the sensing data used to navigate is from the sensor disposed in the portable device. The wristband type or a belt type wearable apparatus is just used to indicate the direction for the user by vibration. However, the sensing data sensed by the sensor is affected by the position of the portable apparatus. Therefore, it is very difficult for the typical navigation technology to determine an exact heading direction of the user. Moreover, the typical feedback apparatus also may not indicate the turning direction and the angle for the user. Thus the typical navigation technology is not suitable for pedestrian navigations. Therefore, finding a way of developing a pedestrian navigation device designated for pedestrians demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.